Non-volatile data storage devices, such as embedded memory devices and removable memory devices, have enabled increased portability of data and software applications. For example, certain multi-level cell (MLC) flash memory devices may store multiple bits in each flash memory cell, enhancing data storage density. Such increased data storage density may be associated with large amounts of data being rapidly written to and read from data storage devices. For example, a host device may write data to and read data from a data storage device using a clock signal having a frequency of several hundred megahertz (MHz) or greater.